When The Dream Shatters
by MadamRouge2
Summary: Yuki's life is something like a fairytale. She has everything that she could possibly want when she meets Midir. But the nagging feeling this is wrong won't go away. And then a stranger called Kaname pays a visit... giving Yuki odd dreams and nightmeres..


_**A/N:**__ so here's the second story I have written, and I hope you all like it because it's different to my last one (though it still centres on Kaname/Yuki). It's partly based on an Irish legend/folklore story I once read. I won't tell you the name of the legend, in case some one knows it and then will be spoiled. I only really based it on the middle part of the legend; the start of the legend is very different to this, so it's only based on the middle part. Still, no copyright intended, and the legend still fully belongs to those ancient Irish people who came up with it, as the Vampire Knight characters still fully belong to Hino Matsuri. _

_Anyway, now that everyone is bored with my babbling, here's the story:_

**

Once upon a time, in a far way land lived an old married couple. For many years the couple dearly wanted a child of their own, but as the years went by no child was ever born to them. So after a while the couple was resigned to never having a child of their own.

But soon all would change.

It was in the middle of winter, and even though there was a snowstorm brewing outside, the old man still had to go out to work because his money was quickly dwindling down to nearly nothing. The old man was late getting back home, so his wife stayed up through the night, terrified and worried for her husband. After hours, and hours, the husband arrived home at last, but he wasn't alone.

Along with him was a small girl who looked no more than five years old. She was small for her age, and compared to the man, who was very tall, she looked like a doll. Her eyes were wide and a soft brown color, and at the moment her skin was a pale with a hint of blue, but the blue probably came from being in the snow for so long. The girl also had long brown hair, but there was so much snow piled on top of her head that it looked as if she was wearing a hat.

The woman stared in utter astonishment at the girl for a minute before saying to her husband crossly, "What are you doing there standing like an idiot? The girl must be _freezing_. Poor thing…"

This was the girl's first introduction to her new family.

The husband had told his wife that he had already named the girl Yuki, but he refused to tell his wife how he found her. But the wife hardly cared about that; all she cared was that she finally had a daughter of her own. In a few weeks the couple then officially adopted Yuki. So for thirteen years Yuki lived happily with her new father and mother. Though, there was always a small part of her who wondered who her real parents were, and why all her memories were gone before she was five years old. For before that snowy day thirteen years ago when her adopted father found her, Yuki had no memories or recollections at all.

_13 years later:_

Since that snowy day thirteen years ago, the old woman had passed away, and it was then up to Yuki to look after her adopted father, and look after the house, while her father was slowly getting more bankrupt. It had seemed as if Yuki and her father were going to be ruined, but then an unexpected twist of faith saved them.

One day at the market where Yuki was selling some of some of the things she owned to try and make a bit of money, she stumbled into the path of a man called Midir. Midir was instantly taken by Yuki, and because of it bought all of her things for a much higher price then they were really worth. After a few weeks of meetings between the two, Midir thought he was in love with her, and soon proposed.

Yuki accepted, and with that her life had turned almost into a fairytale. She and her father moved from the small cottage they lived in to Midir's huge mansion. Midir, who himself was very rich because he owned a large company, began to buy everything Yuki desired; though she never asked for much.

It really did seem Yuki's life was perfect, and many women were envious of her at having such a wonderful fiancée, soon to be husband. And everyone told her how happy she must be, and Yuki would always smile and reply how very happy she was. On the inside however, Yuki often wondered if she _was_ really happy. She thought she was… but when Yuki remembered living back a few years ago with her adopted mother still alive it seemed as if she was happier then, than she was now. But Yuki tried to ignore this nagging thought because as she reminded herself if she rejected Midir it mean she would have to go back to poverty. While she might be able to handle that herself, she doubted her father would since he was now an old man.

As the months went by, and it was nearly wedding time, Yuki pretended to be as happy as she could. And it wasn't like she absolutely hated it, she may not love Midir, but she was fond of him, and that would be enough to let she become his wife. She would do it for her father and Midir as well; to try and make them as happy as she could.

That was until the day when a stranger came who called himself Kaname came. That was about the time when Yuki began to have such strange dreams…


End file.
